Poker Face
by Darveyiscanon1
Summary: Taking place right after the 9x05 girl's night out between Katrina and Donna. Donna enjoys some time with her friend and maybe has a few too many. She gets this idea in her head for something fun her and Harvey can do. What happens when that fun thing is strip poker? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Poker Face

The smell of vodka had become her new perfume. She hadn't had a girl's night out in forever and she could tell from her new scent, she had a little too much fun with Katrina. Donna was missing her Michelle Ross a little extra after seeing Mike and she was glad she finally got a free night with a girlfriend. Although Harriet Specter hadn't made an appearance at the bar, she had other plans for her to appear tonight.

Ray had been waiting for her outside the bar. She thought it was adorable that Harvey had sent his car for her. Although Donna had offered Katrina a ride, she decided a cab was more suitable and said her goodbyes to her friend. She began to walk towards Ray's car, stumbling a few times along the way. Ray ran over to assist her, but she was Donna and she was too proud to accept his help, especially with the amount of Tito's in her system. She mumbled hello to him and said a few other things she couldn't remember. She finally plopped down in the back seat letting out a loud sigh of relief. "Jimmy Choo heels may appear to be beautiful Ray, but don't let their looks deceive you. I'm going to have blisters for days now," she stated as she proceeded to remove the gorgeous pumps from her suffering feet.

She attempted to close her eyes for the ride but was quickly awakened by the dizziness she felt. If she wasn't aware of how much she had drank earlier, she was now. Ray looked into his rearview mirror to check on her. "Everything okay, Miss Paulsen?"

"Totally fine, Ray. Thank you for asking," she mumbled.

She felt as though the car ride was longer than a Broadway show, when in reality, she arrived at Harvey's in fifteen minutes. She was glad those fifteen minutes were over because now she got to see him. She grabbed her stilettos and carried them in her hand, prepared to continue on barefoot. She attempted to open the door before realizing it was still locked. Ray had barely had the chance to park before he was getting out of his car to open the door for her. He was going to call Harvey to come down and get her, but she hadn't even given him a chance. She made her way into the apartment complex, thanking Ray as she walked inside.

She got inside the elevator and tried to push the button to his floor. It took her a little while, but after twelve tries, she finally pressed the right level. As she was about to reach his floor, she prepared to exit the elevator. She began to adjust her hair and check herself out in the reflection of the elevator door. Just as she finished up, she had dropped one of her shoes on the floor. She bent over to pick it up, not realizing the doors had opened. As she looked back up, he was standing there waiting for her.

"Ray called. He said you may need a hand or some comfy shoes," he smiled as he handed her the Ugg slippers she had left at his place the night prior. "Come on let's get you inside beautiful." He put his jacket over her shoulders and hugged her closer to him. There was no place she was happier than in his arms. She continued to follow him to the door, not stumbling as badly as before, for it had seemed the alcohol might have worn off just a tad.

"It's cute to see you stumbling over me, Donna. I always knew I had that effect on women," Harvey chuckled.

"Oops sorry. I'm not Donna. I must not have introduced myself. The names Harriet Specter. I'm the best god damn closer this city has ever seen," she smirked.

"Oh, is that true?" He chuckled as he inched closer to her; their bodies as close as they can be without touching. "What deals have you closed?"

"Well you see, I'm actually working on a proposal for you right now," she explained.

He clearly liked the sound of that. "And what is this proposal?"

"Well we go inside. You go in your drawer and get out a little box. You get a bottle of wine for us and-," she trails on before Harvey interrupts.

"Wait, I…"

She continues on even with the interruption, "We play strip poker."

He looked confused for a second, but the expression was quickly shaken off. His once bewildered face turned into a sexy smirk. "You want to play poker against me?"

She grabbed onto the end of his tie and played with it. "Not just poker…strip poker. Cause when I win, I want to win big."

"That's cute Ms. Specter, but I can't just take advantage of you like that."

She laughed at the statement. "It's even cuter that you think you wouldn't be the one getting taken advantage of. My poker face is stellar," she exclaimed as she pressed her hands against his chest.

"Well I guess let's go inside and find out." He laid a soft kiss on her lips before opening the door for her. She walked inside and headed towards the wine bottles. He watched her walk, barely in a straight line, in her little black dress with his giant coat draping over her. He couldn't help but smile at the sight as he walked past and went into the bedroom to grab the small box of cards from the drawer.

When he returned, she was waiting for him by the fireplace. She had two glasses of Chardonnay sitting on the coffee table. He sat down across from her and began to shuffle the cards. "The game is called Texas Hold'em. You asked to play this so when you lose just remember this was your fault."

She giggled, "And when you lose, you can remember you have no one but yourself to blame."

He laughed as he dealt two cards to each of them. She picked up her cards and held them close to her, looking at Harvey with her glaring eyes from behind them. He placed the three cards flipped over on the table revealing a Jack, ten, and a nine. All of hearts. Then came the fourth card, an ace of hearts. He looked over at her to see if he could read her. He bent over and flipped the final card revealing a two. "Well, let's see who is striping first." Harvey placed his card down on the table to reveal his eight and seven for a straight.

Donna smiled, "Damn you are good."

Harvey chuckled, "Say goodbye to my suit jacket."

"Oh, I said you were good," she said as she placed her cards down, "just not good enough to beat my royal flush."

Harvey sat back in his seat, in awe of the woman before him. He knew she was smart, beautiful, intuitive, but good at poker too? He had no idea.

He leaned forward and looked at her cards to confirm what she had just said. Once he saw it for his own eyes, he began to loosen his tie and remove it. "You got lucky," he mumbled.

"No, I'm Harriet Specter. I make my own luck," she sneered at him.

He shook his head, laughing at the statement and continued to deal again. This round went as quick as the last, but it was finally his turn to win. When the realization of the loss hit her, she kicked off her slipper and sat back in her chair, unhappily.

"So much for making your own luck," he chuckled.

"Just deal the cards," she snapped back.

A couple rounds of cards later and they were both less clothed than before. Harvey had lost his shoes and socks. Donna somehow was still in her black dress, but no longer had his jacket to keep her warm. He flipped the fifth card revealing a king. He jumped up, "Three of a kind. Do you need help unzipping your dress?"

"Hold your horses, mister," she snickered as she leaned back on the couch. She slipped her hands up her dress and carefully pulled down the black, lace panties she had been wearing. She wiggled her way out of them and pulled them off of herself. She held them up for a second, almost to tease him, then dropped them next to her on the floor. Harvey was noticeably excited by this show for him, but he attempted to shake it off and dealt the cards to her again.

The next round was a close one. Both having three of a kind, but Donna's had the higher cards. Harvey stood up and began to loosen his belt. Donna hadn't noticed that her mouth had slightly opened, and she had begun playing with her lower lip at the sight of the bulge protruding from his pants, but Harvey had. He laughed, "See something you like?"

She came back to reality and her eyebrows lifted at him. "Maybe a couple things," she smirked back.

"You could always throw in the towel and we can…" he drifted off and he shot a smoldering look her way.

"Someone sounds afraid to lose," she sneered. He shook his head in disbelief and sat back in his seat.

After the next round, Harvey was forced to remove his shirt now. She watched as he went from button to button, wanting so badly to be helping him with those. She felt an excitement begin within her, but she wanted to finish the game, so she remained in her place enjoying the show.

Following the next deal, it was time for her dress to come off. "I can help you with that," he jumped up at the joy of the statement. She laughed, shaking her head at his boyish charm. They both met up halfway right by the warm fire.

She stood in front of the fireplace and turned to face the bedroom. He placed one hand on her shoulder. The skin to skin contact sent chills down his body. He grabbed onto the zipper and watched as he began to pull it down slowly. The fire lit up every freckle on her back. He took note of the opening on her back as the zipper went down past her bra and stopped just barely above her lower back. He pushed the shoulders of her dress down and watched as the dress fell to the ground.

Whatever restraint he had prior to this moment went with the dress. He wrapped his one arm around her stomach and began to kiss her neck. He moved his remaining hand to the back of her bra and began to unhook it.

"That's cheating," she whispered.

"I think the game is over now," he smoothly answered back as he removed her bra and spun her around.

She closed the space in between them with a long overdue kiss. He could taste the white wine on her lips. They began almost dancing around the furniture until finally she landed near the counter. She allowed herself to arch back over the island while he continued to kiss her chest, not missing a single spot. She began to unbutton his pants, feeling the bulge as she worked her way down. He hoisted her up onto the counter and watched as she laid back. He kissed every part of her that he could before making his way down her.

He swiftly moved it down back up her body, the same way he came down. She let out a soft moan as he attended to her needs, loving every moment that was happening. She leaned up just for a second to help him removed his boxers and guided his way into her. Donna couldn't help but let him know her pleasure. From the second he let himself inside her, she felt like one. He thrusted slowly, allowing himself to enjoy the moment as well. She sat up quickly at the feeling of him. She continued to kiss his lips, focusing in on his lower. He pulled apart and began to move down to her breasts, kissing and sucking every aspect of them. He moved back up to her lips and thrusted faster and deeper than before. He could feel the enjoyment coming from her as she began to feel the excitement. Her legs began to shake in ecstasy once her moment finally arrived. He felt the same feeling shortly following her. He let out a loud grunt and allowed himself to relax on her chest.

Once he was finished, he knew he did not want this to end. He scooped her off of the counter and carried her into his bedroom. He continued on for the second time with the woman he loves.

…

Harvey woke the next morning with the sun shining through his window into his eyes. Normally he would hate waking up that early, but he looked over and got to watch her. He couldn't believe that the beauty lying before him was his. She was the one. His forever person. He was finally done. All the one-night stands and the girl friends to fill the void were over with. He had finally known that the one whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with lying right in front of him, in a deep sleep. Once he was okay with stopping his watch of his sleeping beauty, he got up and walked into the kitchen.

He walked over to the counter and began to brew a pot of coffee just the way she liked it. He glanced over at the living space where he noticed the small box of cards still lying on the table. He smiled at the box remembering all the memories that came with it and began to walk closer to it. He pushed all of the box's contents back inside and continued over to the bedroom. He opened his drawer and looked down at the little black box inside of it already. He exchanged the cards for the little black box and opened it up to reveal its contents. The diamond showing glistened in the natural lighting from the sun. It was a lively as the woman he wanted to wear it for the rest of her life. He found the feeling of the sight incredibly satisfying. Still considering how he would want to present the small box to her, he swiftly tucked the black box back under the deck of cards. He turned around at the sound of her moving around the bed. "What are you up to handsome," she mumbled out, still looking as beautiful as the night before. He smiled at the sight of her. He couldn't believe that he got to wake up next to that view this morning.

He then remembered that if he played his cards right, he would get to wake up next to that, every day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was crazy to him how much power this little black box had over him. The emotions that it caused him were swirling around in his head. Staring at that box in the drawer had filled him with the memories of when he knew he was going to buy it in the first place. It had been over a week since he had first told her they were going to be together always and when he knew their time was now.

Every day since that night, the night he told Donna she was his forever, he couldn't stop thinking. He never thought before that conversation that marriage would even be part of their love story. Now, he had himself thinking about the day he would pledge himself to her in front of everyone and make it official or about the time he would pop the question just wanting to see how she would react. He was almost starting to think like a bride, planning the day out from the Tom Ford suit he would wear to the song they would dance to. But he knew that all these plans, fumbling around in his head, consuming his thoughts probably wouldn't pan out the way he had hoped. Nothing ever went the way they planned in this relationship, but for once, he was determined to give her that one perfect moment.

He had bought the seven-carat diamond incrusted band a few days after that night of realization. He strolled down fifth avenue looking for the one. It took him forever to finally find the right one, which seemed accurate considering how long it took him to realize what was right in front of him. He saw different Tiffany rings and Jared engagement jewels, but nothing stood out to him. He finally came across one that caught his eye immediately. It was breath-takingly beautiful. It was one of a kind and bold. It reminded him of everything he loved about her. When he saw the ring, he envisioned her wearing it forever. He knew nothing could compare to the beauty that would don the jewel, but it was almost worthy of her. There was no second guessing it. Just like he knew Donna was the one, he knew this ring was it too.

Donna and Harvey had finished up their morning like they always did, with breakfast in bed and the menu being each other. Once they realized the time, Donna gathered her belongings and kissed her man goodbye. As soon as Harvey knew she was gone, he went back over to the drawer to grab the box. He smiled and pulled out his phone to begin to make a call.

"Hey. Do you think we could meet up? There's something I want to show you," he stated with an ever-growing grin on his face. Once his offer was accepted, he informed Ray of his next destination and they were off.

The restaurant was quiet and polite, perfect for the conversation he was about to have. Sitting at the table trying to contain his excitement was harder than sitting through the ballet the one time he had agreed to go with Louis. She would be there any moment and then he could finally let it all out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her walking towards him, and he stood up out of his seat to greet her. "Hey mom," he smirked.

She stopped and stared at the sight before her. "Oh boy, that look. What have you done?" She shook her head as she said hello to her son with a hug. They both sat down and relaxed into their seats.

"It's not what I've done, but what I'm about to do…" he explained as he swiftly reached into his pocket and slid the small black box across the table.

She opened the container and revealed its contents. "Harvey. This is beautiful and amazing news. I am so incredibly happy for you and Donna."

"Thank you. I wanted you to be the first to see it."

"Well now you have to tell me… how are you going to do it?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Another person caring about how he asked. He claimed he knew it wouldn't matter how he did it, but he knew it did. He was well-aware the kind of weight this carried, but hearing his mother ask him out loud was different. He had been thinking about so many different scenarios in his head of how to do it. This was the moment he was going to ask her for forever with her. If he didn't have a big gesture that surpassed all her expectations, she would be stuck with that memory for eternity. She would be embedded with a constant reminder that the man she was with didn't know her at all.

"I-," he stuttered. "I have no idea. I mean it has to be perfect. This is Donna we are talking about. You look in the dictionary under perfection and there's a picture of her. What if she-."

Before he could finish his sentence, his mother interrupted," Whoa there, buddy. Slow your roll. You're right. This IS Donna we are talking about, YOUR Donna. You know her better than anyone else. Whatever you do will be perfect because it's coming from you."

She reached forward and grabbed his hand," You are so much like your father, Harvey. You have such a huge heart. He was nervous too, you know, when he asked me. I could see him shaking when he was placing that record on the player. He played the song that was on when we first met. _Time After Time_ by Miles Davis. I knew what he was about to do. He pretended to reenact the concert we had met at all those years ago. When he got over to me, he got on his knee and I couldn't say no."

"I didn't know that story," he stated as he began to remember a memory. Harvey smiled and let out a small laugh at thought.

"What's so funny?"

"I had that record for a long time, but Donna scratched it. I was mad at her for weeks," he shook his head.

She giggled at the story. "We should look into getting you a new one. That one is too good not to have."

They continued on talking more about things that seemed to be from another lifetime. She told him more stories about his father and about the good times between them all. They finished up eating and Harvey paid for their meal.

"Thank you for inviting me here, Harvey. I'm so glad you are letting me be a part of your life again and that I get to enjoy these moments with you. I know you two are going to be incredibly happy together," she stood up and opened her arms ready for an embrace.

Harvey walked into her arms, squeezing tightly back. "I am too, mom."

Once he left the restaurant, he made a few stops on his way home. He gathered rose petals and champagne, preparing for the celebration. He made his way inside his apartment and began setting up. He lit candles to make a walkway leading the bed of roses he had made by the fire. He was dressed in his grey, three-piece suit. He placed everything where he wanted and was ready to make his declaration to her. He reached in his pocket to call her to come over when his phone suddenly began ringing. It was Louis. He picked up his partners call.

"Harvey, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour," Louis chimed.

"Then don't," Harvey quipped back.

"I wouldn't if I could, but this is important. I need you to come in and go over this account. The numbers are off and this could ruin our case tomorrow."

Harvey sighed," Louis I'm in the middle-."

"Harvey, please. I wouldn't bother you if I could do it, but I can't"

He looked around at the setting he had created and sighed. "Okay, I'll go to the office now." He hung up on his friend and began to clean everything up. He put the black box in his pocket for safe keeping and went on his way.

The numbers were definitely off and it was a good thing Louis let him know about their almost case ending problem. He fixed everything and saved the deal. He had been working on that for almost an hour now and was in desperate need of a drink. He turned around in his chair and walked over to his cart. He looked down at the bottle of McCallan and instantly had an idea. He reached in his pocket and texted Donna an address and explained for her to meet him there. She answered back immediately, and he quickly gathered his belongings.

He made his way through the place and began to see flashes of his past. He walked up to the bar and ordered two McCallan eighteens. As he got the drinks, he began to see the red out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she strutted over to him in her burgundy dress. It complimented every part of her. Once she got over to him, he began to speak. "I'm sorry… do we know each other?"

"Wow. That line sounded so much better when we met here years ago," she laughed. "What are we doing here?"

He passed her a drink and grabbed hold of her other hand. "Follow me," he stated.

He walked them to the booth where they had sat when she asked to first come to his desk. He remembered that moment like it was yesterday. She hadn't aged a bit. The only difference between now and then was she didn't have those cute bangs. He sat across from her, admiring her. He took another sip of his McCallan and decided to finally break the silence.

"This place holds an extremely important memory for me. This is where I met you. Arguably one of the greatest days of my life. I got the best secretary in this city to come to my desk," he chuckled at his own joke watching her shake her head. "That wasn't the main reason why that day was so unforgettable. You didn't just make my work life easier; you made my life easier. You made it that way because I had finally found the one. It maybe took me a long time to realize that, but it didn't take me long to realize this."

He slid his way out of his seat and walked over to grab her hand. The tears were building up in her eyes and she had to fight to keep them in there.

"You wanted something from me when we met here, way back when. You also made me promise that this relationship was not a one-way street. So, with that, now I want something from you. Scratch that, I don't want something from you, I need something from you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box while kneeling down on his right leg. "I need you in my life. I want you to be my wife. You are my forever person and now I want you to marry me so I can scream that in a church full of people. So, what do you say, Paulsen? Will you do me the honor?"

"I took care of that a while ago… I thought I told u. We've been married for a _long _time," she joked as the tears were streaming down the side of her face. "Of course, I will Harvey. Forever isn't long enough." She cupped her hands around his face and pulled him up off the ground for a long-awaited kiss. They separated for a moment so he could slide the ring on her finger. Even more tears began to fall at the jewel's beauty. "It's perfect."

He looked at her with the ring on. Staring into her beautiful brown eyes he began to speak. "Yeah, you sure are." He whisked her into him again closing the gap between them, allowing for their lips to melt into one another's. This was pure bliss.


End file.
